


Talking Heads

by shiny_starlight



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, summerpornathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_starlight/pseuds/shiny_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Merlin and a confessional. Pretty much explains it all. Written for 'Dialogue' Challenge in the summerpornathon on LiveJournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Heads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'Dialogue' Challenge in the summerpornathon on LiveJournal

"For pity's sake Merlin, get into the confessional. After your performance at the feast last night, the last thing my father needs to see is you in his private chapel."

"It wasn't my fault one of your hunting dogs got loose and made it into the hall. And you know they like me. It was just pure dumb luck that I was holding that jug of wine behind Lady Beatrice when he decided to jump up on me. And besides, I don' even know what we're _doing_ in here. I literally got out of the stocks ten minutes ago and you drag me in here for fu-... mhsfhmf"

"_Merlin_! Be quiet! If my father sees us in here, we're both in trouble. And did you just almost _swear_ in Church?"

"Mfhm hfm."

"If I remove my hand, will you promise to quit it with the profanity in here? I'm worried for your immortal soul. Don't give me that death glare Merlin. I can get you put back in the stocks just as soon as... Did you just _lick_ me?

"It got you to move your hand, didn't it?"

"Idiot. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It really bothers you that I almost swore in Church?"

"Um, no?"

"Really?"

"It was a reflex reaction, alright? I've been dragged to Church every week since birth. I'm kind of conditioned to it by now."

"A very sad case indeed. We should remedy that."

"How? What are you doing to my fastenings? And why do you... oh.... do that again."

"You mean _this?_ God, look at you. So fucking gorgeous, just lying back and letting me do whatever I want to you. Perfect."

"I swear Merlin, if you stop... Gah!"

"Oh, I have no intention of stopping Sire. I want to see you fall apart under my hands, see those eyes cloud over, hear you moan my name and swear at me for not going faster. I want to see you try to keep quiet with your father not ten yards away..."

"God, Merlin..."

"Getting there, but not enough..."

"Move Merlin. For God's sake, go faster!"

"No way. I'm calling the shots here, your princlyness. And I'm not going to let you finish until I hear what I want to hear from that pretty mouth of yours."

"Bastard. Merlin!"

"Getting there, my Lord. What's the first commandment again?"

"Thou shalt not... GOD MERLIN! ... Thou shalt not take the name of thy Lord God in vain."

"Hah. You're about to break that one big time I'm afraid."

"God Merlin, so good. So close. Fuck, that mouth of yours. So close... JESUS FUCKNG CHRIST!!!"  
"Shhh!"

"You... God, you..."

"Shhh. It's ok. I've got you."

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin."

"Did I break you?"

"Shut up, moron. I just had my brain sucked out my cock. I'm allowed a little incoherence. Stop grinning like that. It makes you look like an idiot."

"I can't help it. Me and my pagan ways having such an effect on a shining beacon of princely spiritual virtue. I can't help but be amused. Though, a little reciprocity wouldn't go amiss here."

"Get up here."

"Gods Arthur... This is ..."

"Payback is a bitch, Merlin."

"I don't care as long as you keep... doing... that..."

"Arthur!"

"Father! I can explain this... Um, no. Sorry. I really, **really** can't."


End file.
